


My Baby Shot Me Down

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competitive LawLicht, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Licht!, Laser Tag, M/M, Servamps vs Eves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: The last point is all or nothing and Licht's eyes had been glued to his target since the game started.Time to cash it in.





	My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Licht! Whew I can't believe I finished this in time, I wasn't expecting it to be so long.. :O

"Eh!? Misono... You're going to hire out the whole arena?" Mahiru exclaimed. 

"Fufu of course. Who do you take me for?" Misono crossed his arms, and stretched his neck upward cockily. 

"That might be a little much is all I'm saying..." Mahiru muttered. 

"Bastard! Have you lost your mind?" Misono yelled.

Lily laughed a little nervously as Mahiru jumped at the young heir's sudden loud tone. "W-What are you talking about!?" 

"You would have the likes of Servamps and Eves with guns, mixing amongst ordinary humans?!"

"The guns are fake." Mahiru retorted with a long suffering sigh. "But I suppose I see what you mean..." He added grudgingly, remembering all of their unique quirks. 

"Then it's settled." Misono nodded to himself, reaching for his phone.

"Wait!" 

Misono narrowed his eyes at Mahiru, fully ready to lay out the most extreme facts about how outrageous their Servamps could be, to get his way. " _What_ now?" 

"Shouldn't we ask Licht-san about this first?"  Mahiru said in exasperation.

Misono blinked, not expecting that to be what Mahiru had to say. 

"I s-suppose we-" He began mumbling before composing himself and calling to Licht who was on the other side of the living room."O-Oi! Kisama! What do you think?" 

"I don't really care." Licht said, very matter-of-factly. The pleasant chatter in the room stilled abruptly. 

Lawless elbowed him in the side lightly. "Tenshi-chan! Be nice to your friends!" He whispered.

Licht turned to glare at him for a moment before clearing his throat. 

"I don't really mind." He reiterated carefully and both Mahiru and Misono sighed in relief.

Licht didn't even have to look. He could just _feel_ Lawless's self satisfied smile spreading so irritatingly brilliant across his face by his Eve's side. Licht really felt like kicking him where the sun wouldn't shine even if it could. 

He settled for shoving his hands deeper into his pockets instead. It wouldn't do to make a scene right now after all.

They were all holed up in Misono's house deciding what to do for Licht's birthday which was in the next few days. The fact that they wanted to do something for him simply because of the fact they were friends, was a strangely endearing sentiment that Licht wasn't entirely used to yet. 

Though he appeared indifferent, Lawless must have been feeling some of just how touched Licht was through their emotional bond. Curse him.

Licht picked up a melon juice from the pile of snacks that had been brought out for them all.

"Tenshi-chann..." Lawless sang.

There he goes.

"Hm?" 

Maybe Licht shouldn't have answered.

He poked a straw into the carton after fiddling with it for a moment and took a long sip. 

"I love you." 

Licht choked on his drink. 

"S-Shut the hell up!" He managed to splutter after almost coughing up a lung. 

"Oi...Lawless, is the Angel okay?" Kuro asked, eyeing them warily. 

"He's f-hahah fine!" 

"I _told_ you not to say stuff like that outside!" Licht growled at Lawless. 

"But aha haha I c-couldn't hahaha help it!"

Lawless was doubled over himself, shoulders shaking with laughter and Licht turned away from him, hiding his bright blush in his arm. 

"It's settled! We are all playing laser tag to celebrate Todoroki's birthday!" Misono announced. 

"Yeahh!” Lawless cheered as a murmur of agreement went round the room. 

Licht leveled a stare at his Servamp, hoping his face wasn't still red. 

"I will crush you." 

Lawless met his gaze, and everything around them ceased to exist. 

"I'd like to see you try Lichtan~" He purred. 

* * *

The size of the indoor game arena was nothing to scoff about. It spread across two floors separated by metal stairs and numerous long pillars with strategically placed obstacles to hide behind. 

A small 'resting’ room that acted as a neutral zone they entered in and left from was set apart from the main game arena by a doorless arch. Lined along the walls were numbered hooks with black vests that had matching black plastic guns attached to them with a wire.

The attendant sitting in the corner at a small table eyed their group of eight with slight suspicion. 

"You're the ones that booked the arena?" 

Misono cleared his throat and walked forward. "Yes, I did. It should be under the name Alicein." 

The attendant pursed his lips and ignored Misono, looking to Lily instead who was as usual, standing by his Eve's side. 

"So Alicein, is it Sir?" He asked, still looking at Lily.

"Oi!" Misono bristled.

"Yes that is, Master Alicein here." Lily chuckled, gesturing to Misono.

"Riight." 

Tetsu frowned and walked closer towards them, slamming his hand down on the table.

"S-Sendagaya!?" 

"Is there a problem?" Tetsu asked, looking down at the attendant.

"N-No...No problems!" The attendant swallowed and hurriedly began typing something on his computer.

"Tetsu.." Mahiru sighed.

Hugh huffed triumphantly from somewhere. 

"Just what are you huffing about!?" Mahiru scolded. 

The attendant handed Misono a paper to sign and then stood up to give them all vests to wear.

"So listen carefully, there will be four games lasting ten minutes each. For the first game there is no teams, it's a free for all. Just aim anywhere at another player's vest and press the trigger on your gun to shoot the laser.” He made a finger gun.

“If you successfully hit their vest they will be 'dead' and unable to take fire or shoot for the next two minutes but when those two minutes are up, their gun will reactivate again. The player with the most hits or 'kills' wins." 

"Oh, I get it." Licht swung his arm up and fired at Lawless immediately. 

A single loud siren sound went off, alarming the whole room. 

"H-Hey not yet!" The attendant shouted. 

Lawless blinked in shock and Licht's eyes glinted deviously.

"Gosh, Tenshi-chan...You really can't wait to just take me _down_ can you?" Lawless sighed exaggeratedly and shook his head.

"Sh-Shut up." Licht grumbled as Lawless chortled.

Kuro groaned as Mahiru simultaneously facepalmed. "Are they going to do this the whole time? So troublesome..." 

"You have to line up at this arch first, the voice over the speaker will count down from five then you run in and the game starts. It will also tell you when time is nearly up and to return here as well, so make sure you listen out for it." 

Everyone nodded and the attendant gave them a half assed smile before leaving."Have fun!" 

As the main door swung shut behind him Misono turned to address their group. “We don't have long for me to explain but there also some rules for us to have fair play."

"Fair play?" Hugh called just as a loud, deep voice, boomed over the speakers. 

"Are you ready soldiers? In five..!" 

"Yes, Servamps, no Vampire speed or blood drinking! And Eves, no contract order or Lead invoking under any circumstances!" Misono spoke all at once. 

"That is a good idea actually." Mahiru hummed and Tetsu nodded earnestly.

"Four!" 

"And no Angel powers either Lichtan." Lawless added. 

Licht clicked his tongue, "I don't even need them to defeat you." 

"Three!"

Everyone looked about in slight awe.

Lawless gave Licht a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow. 

"Two...!"

Licht gripped his gun tighter. 

_I won't let you beat me._

"ONE!" 

Everyone moved forward and the arena that had been lit up with bright spotlights when they arrived was now dark, the only source of light being fluorescent strips along the floor and occasionally flashing colourful lasers from the ceiling.

"Scatter!" The booming voice instructed and everyone obeyed instantly, running off to hide. Heavy bass music started pumping out over the sound system as an indicator that the game was _on_.

Licht made sure to keep his eyes on Lawless as he searched for a good vantage point. 

Lawless tripped over his own feet trying to scramble behind a pillar and Licht couldn't pass up the chance to shoot him in the back.

His gun made a satisfying noise as a red laser beam hit Lawless's vest. 

"Wha-! Already!?" Lawless exclaimed.

Lily chuckled from somewhere on Licht's left and he turned to shoot but Tetsu suddenly appeared and got them both before Licht could pull the trigger.

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of shoes squeaking on polished floor, shouts and lasers being fired. 

"Game over!" The voice echoed just as Licht was about to shoot at the Servamp of Pride. 

They all returned to the neutral room to find the attendant waiting for them.

"I have the statistics, check the number on your guns please." 

They all fumbled with their laser guns.

"The winner for this game is number seven with 200 points!" 

"That's Sendagaya." Misono huffed as Tetsu nodded and showed the number on his gun. 

“Of course my Tetsu would win!” Hugh announced proudly.

"Although, shooter number one came at a close second." The attendant added.

"Me." Licht said. 

Lawless laughed, "Too bad Lichtan didn't win this time-" 

"Oh, shooter one also landed the most hits on shooter two." The attendant said brightly.

"Shooter two?" Lawless echoed. 

Licht glanced at his Servamps gun and smirked. 

"Oh, that's-" Lawless realised that was actually _his_ number and clamped his mouth closed instantly. 

"Shut up." He grumbled at Licht.

"I didn't say anything, stupid hedgehog."

"For the next game, when you step into the arena one person will be 'marked' as a target and the sides of their vest will light up green. The goal is to shoot them as much as possible, the one with the most hits on the 'marked' player will be the winner. Of course you can still shoot each other to slow them down too." The man explained. 

"Lichtan should be the green one." Lawless pointed at Licht accusingly. 

"Hah? Why me?" 

"Because, you're the birthday boy." Lawless winked with a sly smile wide enough to show a hint of sharp fang.

Involuntary goosebumps ran across Licht's skin and the heat rushing to his face had him looking away from his insufferable Servamp, quicker than the gun in his hand fired lasers.

"Ah sorry, it's completely randomized and there's no way to tell who it is until you step inside." The attendant said airily, sounding very _un_ apologetic. 

Lawless shrugged and the commanding voice counted down for them again.

They ran inside on one and looked around each other to see who their target would be. After a moment Lawless's eyes grew wide as his vest lit up green with a small whooshing sound. 

There was a small pause where no one moved, before Lawless took off and everyone ran after him, hot on his heels with sounds of lasers firing from all manner of directions. 

Lawless gave away his position of hiding numerous times yelping as he was repeatedly shot at. Licht found himself wholly amused by the whole situation, managing to land a good few hits himself. 

They were all substantially more sweaty and hot after running around so much, panting as they were told to return to the room to review the scores again. 

"The winner is...Number four!" 

The group once again checked the number on their guns. 

"Oh. I'm four." The slow voice had everyone nearly dropping their guns.

Mahiru couldn't believe it.

None of them could believe it, really.

" _What?_ " Licht gasped indignantly. "That's not possible!" 

"Niii-sann!" Lawless whined. 

Kuro shrugged nonchalantly and turned away from them with a small smile on his face. 

"For this next game," The attendant started, getting their attention, "You will all be put into two teams."

"Teamwork?" Mahiru asked. 

"One team is yellow and one team is green." He smiled. "Kill each other. Team with the higher points win." 

"Ready to be defeated Tenshi-chan?" Lawless waved his gun around. 

"Not a chance." Licht stepped closer to him. "Ready to bow before me _Demon_?" 

"Oh my god." Mahiru announced. 

Lawless gulped. "Ha- Haha... Tempting, but I don't think this is really the pla-" 

Licht flushed and hit him in the arm with the plastic gun. "Y-You perverted hedgehog!" 

Lawless looked unamused as he rubbed at his arm, unaware of everyone gawking at them, "Really Lichtan? Because after last night I think-" 

Licht was saved from any more embarrassment as the deep voice signalling the beginning of the next game cut Lawless off. 

"Find your teammates!" 

The small whooshing sound they heard when Lawless's vest coloured before, was amplified as all of their vests lit up.

"...Are you serious?" Lawless and Licht deadpanned at the same time.

"Oh, Kuro we're on opposite teams." Mahiru chuckled. 

"Ah! So am I and Tetsu!" Hugh seemed excited by the prospect of being rivals with his Eve.

"WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!?" It seemed the greed pair were outraged.

Tetsu and Misono burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever, whilst Lily said it would be the right time to strip and a breathless Misono weakly managed to stop him.

Lawless, Licht, Hugh and Mahiru's vests were glowing bright yellow. Tetsu, Misono, Kuro and Lily's vests glowing green.

Stealth was almost impossible during the game for the yellow team, due to Lawless and Licht constantly bickering far too loudly and stepping on each other's feet. 

Needless to say Mahiru and Hugh were not in the best of moods at the inevitable turnout of their team's scores afterwards. 

"The winners are the green team!" 

"You know this is-" Mahiru started over the sounds of green team's cheers in the background, looking at the greed pair in exasperation. 

Lawless and Licht pointed at each other accusingly. "His fault." They both said in sync before turning to glare at the other. Mahiru slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. 

"Okay, last game." The attendant announced. “We'll do teams again, you know the drill. But let’s change it up a bit since I can see that those two,” He gestured to Licht and Lawless, “are just dying to go head to head.” 

A murmured agreement settled it and when their vests lit up again, everyone was pleasantly surprised. 

It was yellow Eves against green Servamps and really, there couldn't have been a better game mode to end their day.

Running into the arena for the last time, everyone made sure to play their best. Kneeling behind the obstacles and pillars made for the best hiding places. The Eves were racking up the points, mostly rooting out and hunting their own Servamps before shooting them down.

The Servamps were not making it easy by any means though. The second they powered back up, it was a revenge quest against the Eve that had shot them. Though, Lawless seemed to be doing a great job of laying low for once, evading Licht and getting shot by Misono and Mahiru a few times by accident instead.

Licht exhaled sharply as his back hit a dark pillar, only just nearly missing being shot by Kuro. 

There couldn't be much time left to the game now, they had been in there for quite a while.That was when Licht saw it. A fleeting glimpse of Lawless's ridiculous green scarf disappearing around the side of a wall not too far in front of him.

Licht could just run round it, shoot him and be done with it but...

Lawless had seriously been getting on every single one of his _nerves_ all day. 

No, Licht wanted to get in close, wanted this to be personal. 

He crept cautiously and turned the corner with his gun raised, ready to shoot. Lawless was looking round the wall in front of him and didn’t notice Licht on approach behind him. 

"Five minutes remaining!" The sudden booming voice scared Lawless and he jumped, his back hitting the wall behind him. His mouth fell open as his gaze landed on Licht in front of him and he quickly scrambled for the laser gun that had fallen to his side. Licht let his own gun drop slightly and slowly stepped forward while Lawless was distracted. 

When Lawless looked back up, Licht was _close_. Close enough for Lawless to see Licht's bright eyes shining with an intensity that had him shaking in his shoes.

He froze as Licht brought his free hand up to wrap slender fingers lightly around Lawless's raised wrist. Licht applied a pressure that was much too gentle for someone that was so violent most of the time and Lawless felt himself lowering his gun as his stare was dragged into Licht's lidded eyes. 

Licht's gun was pressed against Lawless's vest, his finger ready on the trigger. 

He leaned in and Lawless responded immediately, mirroring his movements and allowing his eyes to close the closer he got. 

Lawless missed the small smirk that curled Licht's lips as he flexed the muscles in his finger and fired, hitting Lawless square in the chest as their lips met softly. 

The taste of victory stolen from Lawless's slightly chapped lips was sweet enough to give Licht a toothache. Not that he would be complaining. 

Lawless jerked back and looked down at his vest powering down, “Tenshi-chan!?”

Licht smiled at him, his eyes twinkling in the half light and Lawless felt his heart stop.

He couldn’t shoot back for another two minutes and there was only three minutes of the game left anyway…

“Ah, what the hell..” He murmured before grabbing Licht’s shoulders and whirling them around with his Vampire speed. 

Licht grunted in surprise as his back hit the wall. 

“You drive me crazy, Lichtan…” Lawless sighed before catching Licht’s lips against his own, roughly. 

Licht kissed him back fervently, reaching up to thread his fingers into Lawless’s hair, giving just as good as he got, both of their guns now hanging abandoned at their sides.

It was a long while before they reluctantly pulled away from each other and even then, only the of the sound of normal lights clicking back on and hurried footsteps coming closer snapped them out of the heated haze that had clouded around them.

They jumped apart, embarrassed as Misono rounded the corner. 

"What are you two bas-" He stopped and his eyes widened with realisation as he took in the scene of the two of them breathing heavily, looking quite disheveled with messy hair and rumpled clothes. 

Lawless put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Nothing~"

Misono stood there gaping at them with a bright red face and only just about managed to stutter. "T-The game is over! We have to l-leave!" Before turning on his heel and walking away abruptly. 

Lawless chuckled and a blushing Licht promptly elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Let's go." He muttered.

They returned to the room where everyone was waiting for them awkwardly and took their vests off.

"Well, now that they are finally here," The attendant started, "I can tell you who won." 

Licht didn't even need to hear it really, he already knew.

"Yellow team!" 

The Eves cheered and Lawless turned to Licht with a soft smile.

"Congratulations, Tenshi-chan and..."

Licht chewed on his lip. "What...?

Lawless leaned down a little. "Happy Birthday." He whispered.

Licht allowed a small smile to grace his face as he watched his friends, subconsciously leaning closer to Lawless.

"It is..." He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave me a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
